Temari
Temari (テマリ) - najstarsze dziecko Czwartego Kazekage, siostra Gaary i Kankurō. Obok Sakury dziewczyna z najtwardszym charakterem wśród młodych Kunoichi. Jej charakterystyczną bronią jest ogromny wachlarz. Wygląd Temari ma ciemne, niebieskie, wpadające w zieleń oczy i blond włosy. Ma dość niecodzienną fryzurę: cztery kitki z tyłu głowy. W "Naruto" Temari ubrana jest w fioletową tunikę, którą ma przepasaną czerwonym pasem. Na lewym udzie i prawej łydce ma siateczkę, tak jak na ramionach. Ochraniacz na czoło nosi na szyi. W Shippūdenie Temari nosi zupełnie inny strój. Krótką tunikę zamieniła na czarną, długą sukienkę z rozcięciem z boku i dekoltem. Podczas gdy ochraniacz nosi na czole, jedynie czerwony pas nie zmienił swojego miejsca. W I części Temari, w czasie pogoni za Sasuke, zmieniła swój strój. Tunikę zamieniła na fioletową bluzkę z dekoltem i granatową spódnicę, na co miała założoną część zbroi (takiej, jaką noszą w ANBU). Opis Poznajemy ją, gdy wraz ze swym rodzeństwem i opiekunem Bakim przybywa do Konohy na Egzamin na Chūnina. Kankurō zamierza rozpętać tam bójkę, którą przerywa Gaara i Sasuke. Temari widząc Uchihę pierwszy raz w życiu już jest nim zauroczona. Podczas egzaminu pisemnego dostaje ściągę od Kankurō dzięki czemu przechodzi do następnego etapu. W Lesie Śmierci jej brat zabija pierwszych napotkanych przeciwników, a siostra powstrzymuje go przed dalszym mordowaniem. Razem z braćmi udaje się do wieży, gdzie ustanawiają rekord czasowy. thumb|left W eliminacjach do trzeciego etapu walczy z TenTen. Demonstruje moc swojego wachlarza, który działa po ujawnieniu trzech kół. TenTen próbuje ataków, lecz Temari wszystkich unika bądź odbija broń wachlarzem. Ostatecznie po ukazaniu się trzeciego koła pokonuje młodą Konoszankę. W następnej rundzie ma się spotkać ze zwycięzcą pary Shikamaru - Dosu. Jednakże, jej brat zabija genina z Oto przez co kunoichi ma walczyć automatycznie z Narą. Temari dzięki dokładnej analizie Jutsu przeciwnika uniemożliwia mu atak. Ucieka przed cieniem Nary, za każdym razem zaznaczając jego zasięg wachlarzem. Ale genin mający ponad 200 IQ po pewnym czasie przejmuje inicjatywę łapiąc w końcu Temari w Kagemane no Jutsu.thumb|left|156px|Temari w trakcie drugiej rundy egzaminów Ostatecznie Shikamaru się wycofuje, a Temari przechodzi dalej. W czasie ataku na Konohę ucieka z areny razem ze swoimi braćmi. Zastawia pułapkę na młodego Uchihę, ta jednak nie na wiele się zdaje. Gdy Gaara zamienia się w demona przestraszona Temari chowa się w zaroślach. Po walce razem z Kankurō zabierają brata. Po ataku zostaje mianowana na Chūnina w swojej osadzie. Gdy Sasuke ucieka z wioski wraz z braćmi rusza z pomocą oddziałowi pościgowemu. Dołącza do Shikamaru, który walczy z Tayuyą. Pokazuje swoje techniki Fūton i przywołuje jednooką łasicę. Udaje jej się wygrać niszcząc przy okazji wszystko dookoła. Udaje się razem z Shikamaru do Konohy, gdzie krytykuje jego postawę po nieudanym zadaniu. Pod koniec pierwszej serii dostaje pod swoje skrzydła wielu geninów Suny. Temari w Naruto Shippūden thumb|left|178px|Temari wraz z grupą wyrusza na pomoc bratu Odbicie Kazekage W serii "Shippūden" jest już Jōninem i razem z Shikamaru zajmuje się Egzaminem na Chūnina. Gdy po powrocie do wioski Naruto spotyka ich razem, myśli, że są na randce. Temari, jednak wszystkiemu zaprzecza. Gdy w drodze do swojej wioski zatrzymuje się w kawiarni na dango pęka jej filiżanka herbaty. Dziewczyna nie jest przesądna, jednak przeczuwa że dzieje się coś złego. Spiesząc się do domu napotyka drużynę Kakashiego, która wyjaśnia jej że jej brat został porwany, tak więc dołącza do nich. Widząc postawę Uzumakiego jest mu w głębi serca bardzo wdzięczna wierząc w to, że tak jak kiedyś znów może on uratować Gaarę. W Sunie otrzymuje kolejną złą wiadomość - mianowicie jej drugi brat został otruty przez Sasoriego. Kamień spada jej z serca, gdy Sakurze udaje się go wyleczyć. Chce wyruszać razem z drużyną Kakashiego w celu odbicia Gaary lecz na jej miejsce wyznacza się Chiyo. Organizuje ona razem z Kankurō pokaźną liczbę mieszkańców wioski by ruszyć na odsiecz. Jest obecna przy jego wskrzeszeniu i razem z innymi cieszy się z powrotu do życia Gaary. Szczyt Kage thumb|left Ponownie widzimy ją gdy razem z braćmi wybiera się na spotkanie pięciu Kage jak ochroniarz Kazekage. Pierwszy raz broni brata, gdy Raikage podnosi głos. Później po przybyciu Sasuke razem z braćmi z nim walczy, tego jednak ratuje Tobi. Razem z Kankurō zgadza się z ogólną opinią, że oddanie inicjatywy podczas walki z Akatsuki jest co najmniej niemądre. Po szczycie udaje się z rodzeństwem najpierw do Kakashiego i Uzumakiego by przekazać im postanowienia innych Kage, a następnie kieruje się z braćmi prosto do wioski. Cytaty *"Większość ludzi nazwała by to seksizmem, stary pryku!" ( tylko do Kakashiego gdy biegli ocalić Gaarę'')'' *''"Jak, zwykle. Beznadziejny kiedy chodzi o sprawy damsko-męskie."'' *(O Shikamaru do Naruto)"Chyba żartujesz, nigdy nie umówiłabym się z kimś takim jak on!" *''"To była nudna walka"'' (gdy pokonała TenTen ) *"Wy siebie nazywacie shinobi?!" Ciekawostki * Jest najstarsza z rodzeństwa. * Fani uważają, że Ona i Shikamaru mają się ku sobie. * Imię Temari jest także określeniem japońskiej piłki ręcznej. * Hobby Temari to doglądanie roślin. * Temari chciałaby rewanżu z Shikamaru. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Temari są Kasztany i zupa Tofu, nie lubi natomiast dań takich jak ośmiornica czy owoce morza. * Jej ulubionym zdaniem jest "wypuść sierp o zachodzie słońca". * Była jedyną kunoichi, która przeszła do trzeciego etapu testu. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Piasku